Kazama Complex
by InfinitiveEvil101
Summary: Chapter 11 up. Jin and Asuka are now about to throw down for the first time ever and Xiao is just know catching on to everything big surprise there R and R pleaz. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I DO NOT own any of the Tekken characters, but I have added my own character for the sake of those who believe Jin and Asuka should be together. Well they DON'T!

Prologue

A loud roar, destructive winds whirling about in all directions. There in the middle of it all was a possessed old man who awaited the day someone could put an end to his evil…and at last he got his wish. Jinpachi let out one last cry before fading into ashes and abyss, then the sky cleared. It was finally over.

There was a sigh of relief after that event, and it came from a Japanese girl wearing a blue top and shorts. Her name is Asuka Kazama, and with this recent victory she has become the _Queen_ of Iron Fist. Yet petty titles like that didn't concern her- it barely crossed her mind. What she noticed a second later was a man lying face up on the ground covered in odd markings and wearing pants and matching boots.

Being the caring person that she was, she rushed over to the man's side and held him up.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked.

There was no response. Asuka grew worried.

"Come on, snap out of it!" she shouted while violently shaking him back and forth.

"Why isn't anyone around? I can't even get reception here, even though I forgot my cell. And the police are probably miles away. Oh, what should I do?"

The girl was so confused and distracted that she didn't notice what she had done. As she held on to the man a pure white aura pulsed through her to him, erasing the fiendish markings on his body. Slowly but surely he awakened.

"This place!" he uttered before scrambling off the ground…only to land head first between Asuka's bosoms.

To taken back to react she and the man lay in that same position for a while. A rock falls and the man lifts himself off Asuka with a dazed look on his face. Asuka then rises to stare at the man, biting her lower lip while doing so.

"What do you think your doing!" she demanded.

"Where am I? What am I doing?" he asked himself.

Asuka balled her fist then got into her infamous Kazama Style stance.

"Don't play dumb with me…you pervert!"

One solid punch is all it took to send the man sliding back and smacking onto rock.

"I give up!" Asuka snaps and struts off.

The man sat there watching her walk away. It was apparent that he hadn't even noticed her until that point.

"What was that all about?" he wondered.

The poor man's name is Jin Kazama…

A/N: Simply put, this is Asuka's epilogue. Sorry if this was a spoiler for anyone who has yet to see her ending. It's pretty obvious once you win everyone's story that she wins the 5th tournament anyway. Jin's epilogue was eye candy (he gives a cute smirk at the end -!) But it didn't help him in subduing his devil gene. Tell me what you think!


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Screw it!

Chapter1: Aftermath

Word starts to spread about the win of Asuka Kazama, a 17-year-old girl who entered the tournament simply to get back at the Feng Wei whom injured her father. She didn't stick around to see what 'wondrous' prize she would receive because to her that didn't matter. All that raced through her mind was her father and his health.

She returned to her room at the tournament's inn and changed clothes. She wanted to look her best due to her birthday being tomorrow, and what better way than to wear the black kimono with spider webs, a red sash, and high-heeled shoes? It was the same lovely outfit that her late mother Mamimi Kazama had worn the day she met her father. Her mother…

"How I miss her so…" Asuka whispered to herself.

Mamimi Kazama was killed the day she went to visit Jun Kazama, a childhood friend during school whose brother (assumed dead by Jun) became her husband. She'd heard about her untimely demise at the hands of Toshin and only wished to aid in the search of her body.

There were several police officers and paramedics everywhere and they asked Mamimi all sorts of questions that she refused to answer-mainly because she didn't know. As the interrogation continued a helicopter hovered over the area, then another and another. Soon the entire forest echoed of landing helicopters and swarms of strangely uniformed men. One of these men was dressed in a green and black suit and carried and Uzi in his hand.

"This is the Falcon of sector C, and we are the Tekken Force, men hired by Heihacihi Mishima to search for remains of Toshin. We're authorized to clear this entire vicinity of any civilians or foreign officers, even if it must be done by force. Everyone evacuate immediately!"

Mamimi left the police officers and faced the Falcon with stern eyes.

"Now listen here. There's been a loss of life and it happens to be of my friend and sister-in-law Jun Kazama. I have to find her or…KOFF!"

The Falcon had taken the handle of the gun and rammed it into her stomach, causing her to cringe in submission.

"I'll give you one last chance now. Leave!" he stated with a more vicious tone.

"N-No! We made a promise…" she spat up blood then, "that day she told me…about her destiny and what she would create…her child, Jin is a-"

"Enough of your ramblings wench!" the Falcon yelled and pulled the trigger.

She was shot in the head, and this ultimately signaled frenzy between the officers and the Tekken force. Neither side won nor did they find Toshin's remains.

Asuka was only 11 years old, going on 12. Ever since that day her father had remained silent about any relatives or circumstances outside the home. Absorbing her history then locking it away, Asuka packed her belongings and got on her bike, riding away back to Osaka.

As for all other fighters: Paul Phoenix ended up defeating Kuma and regained his honor as a fighter, and trained constantly to be the best in the universe. Marshall Law fails in the restaurant business again and has to pay a hefty bill for his livewire son's medical problems. And the poor guy's broke…

Lei Wulong, who helped Asuka and Steve into the tournament arrested Feng Wei and returned back to Hong Kong. Still in the dark about his heritage, Steve had failed in both the search for his parents and the destruction of the Tekken Zaibatsu.

The ninja called Raven learned about what really was going on at Tekken and how the fifth tournament was being led by Kazuya Mishima AND Jinpachi Mishima. Before he could infiltrate their operation he was knocked unconscious by Kazuya.

An enraged King loses to Craig Marduk and lives with the shame of knowing his mentor's name was written in mud. As for Marduk though, he stormed into other matches everywhere to prove his superiority. He had entered a boxing match and took out the boxers as well as the referee, which caused an extreme riot from the audience. Not to mention a dirty look from a certain British boxer…

Surprisingly Nina loses to Anna due to the random thought of her son, Steve. Unsatisfied with her win, Anna allows Nina to live and continues to fight in the tournament and runs into her old boyfriend, Lee Chaolan. She became more flirtatious and less fierce which eventually causes her to lose the match. After that defeat, a movie director who witnessed the match between her and Nina was inspired by their sibling rivalry. Anna doesn't like the idea, but realizes she can't pass up a chance like this. Nina also agrees and the stage is set.

The final sword fight is being shot on top of a medieval castle and the sisters show no mercy. Anna charges for Nina but she blocks the attack and shoves her off. They distanced themselves and get into position for the final blow. Staring intensely at each other they lunge forward simultaneously and all stands still. After a few seconds, Anna falls to the ground and the director stops the scene. The crew members all seem upset but then there frowns turn upside down when Nina's warrior outfit starts to fall apart. Witnessing her sister curl up in embarrassment causes Anna to smile…

Christie Montiero finds a cure for her grandfather after extensive research and reunites with Eddy Gordo during the tournament.

Jack-5 is defeated by Heihachi Mishima (who by the way didn't die…big surprise…) and with the help of Jane regains his memories. He now serves only to protect her.

A certain sumo wrestler entered the tournament to win the heart of Julia Chang but ended up having to fight her just to do that! Ganryu retrieves the forest rejuvenation data and tries to proclaim his love to her, but she vanishes without a trace. Shocker!

Master of Tae Kwon Do Baek Doo San loses against his own pupil Hwoarang, but feels a strong sense of pride. That same pride seems to vanish when he is defeated by Jin. He realizes that he still has much to teach his student…

Avenging his fellow Manji clan members, Yoshimitsu kills Bryan Fury after having ironically saving his life.

Bruce Irvin net up with Kazuya for old times and got his ass handed to him. For some reason, Kazuya seems greatly attached to his grandfather Jinpachi, but the Devil gene thinks otherwise…

The wooden dummy Mokujin is returned to a motionless figure immediately after Asuka defeats Jinpachi.

Roger Jr. finds out about his father's disappearance and realizes that he's chillin' with Dr.B, without any concerns for hi or Mama.

Loyal and lonely Kuma finds his master Heihachi in one piece, and together they try to reclaim the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Wang Jinrey finds his granddaughter Xiaoyu and defeats her easily, telling her to stop her quest and that Heihachi Mishima is alive. Understanding what a fool she's been thinking a man like Heihachi would die so easily, she and Panda decide to look for Jin.

A/N: Whew! This was by far the most frustrating chapter yet with the epilogues of each character in all. What annoyed me most was having to write in words that Anna beats Nina (I can't even picture that in my head!) I hope my explanation of how Asuka and Jin are related makes sense to everyone because the best guess is that they are cousins. The next chapter is completely devoted to Jin, Panda, and Xiao so brace yourselves for some inappropriate humor!


	3. Common Bonds

Chapter 2: Common Bonds

After all the chaos and confusion at Ground Zero, Jin goes back to Yakushima to try and recollect everything that happened before the Devil gene took over his body. He'd aced through several fighters including his arch rival, Hwoarang. But near the eighth round, the Devil gene had consumed him once more and he confronted Jinpachi…only to be knocked unconscious.

"Curse him…" hissed Jin. "I failed myself and my mother…"

It was then that he remembered the girl who was also at Ground Zero. She was almost identical to Jun, only her hair was auburn and her eyes alone showed a fierce strength that his mother didn't have.

"I wonder what she was doing there. Is it possible that she defeated that monster when I couldn't?"

This idea ate at Jin for a while, but he decided to let it go and focus on his next move. He went out into the deepest part of the forest where a lake is hidden. When he was little he'd play around in the water while his mother had a watchful eye on him. Taking of his pants he immersed himself under the water and closed his eyes in relaxation.

For about 20 minutes, he stayed there until a crackling noise put him on edge. Jin turned around swiftly.

"Who's there?" he asked sternly. There was no answer.

He sighed and sank back into the water. A minute later he heard chewing noises coming from the bushes. This made him irritated.

"Come out already! If this is some kind of joke it isn't-WHAAAAA!"

An enormous black and white figure sprung from behind the bushes and dived right on top of Jin. Using all his strength he lifts the figure over his head, getting a glimpse of its face.

"P-PANDA!" he exclaimed.

The giant panda bear gave a cute smile and grunted to a nearby tree. Jin drops Panda where he stands and calls out, "Xiao, is that you?"

Giggling like a little school girl, she peeks at him; Jin gives her WTF look. She sprints out of the forest and across the water as if her ass where on fire to hug Jin. Imaginary bubbles start floating around them…

"At last I've found you, Jin! It's been a real drag without you since the last tournament and well, now that it's over…I…"

Jin pulls her away from her chest and looks into her eyes. "You what, Xiao? I still have things to do."

She bites her lower lip anxiously. "I want us to spend just one day with you so we can catch up on old times. You remember back at high school, right?"

Jin nods his head slowly.

"Well then that's great! Whistle!" All of a sudden Panda flies up and knocks Jin backwards, revealing his darkest secret to all-boxers with little tiger cubs on them! He kept his head underwater thinking that his entire body was submerged when in reality he was completely exposed. When he ran out of breath and rose up, Xiao and Panda were holding their ribs while rolling back and forth laughing. Jin's cheeks grew crimson red.

"What! I-I like tigers…there strong and DEADLY!"

"Jin," Xiao said, still giggling, "those are tiger cubs…chibi tiger cubs!"

Embarrassed, Jin scrambled out of the lake and grabbed his ki pants. Hysterical tears came out of his eyes.

"Come on. You can stay with me." Mumbled Jin as he led Xiao and Panda into his home.

By then everyone was soaked and now had a cold. Xiao suffered the most because she had no clothes to change into.

"Aah…ACHOO!...Jin…what am I going to-"she was silenced by his large hand over her mouth.

He lifted her chin up and bluntly said, "Get undressed, Xiao."

"…What the! Did…you just tell me to…"

She got up and walloped him in the face with her Bayonet.

"You jerk! All this time I thought you were one of the good guys!"

Out of the blue she starts bawling; Panda shakes her head translating: "Oh, Xiao…"

Wiping the spit from his mouth, Jin snaps, "I MEANT for you to change clothes, not get nude!"

"Ooooooooooooh, my bad! I guess I hit I hit you because no guy has ever said that me before!"

_I can't imagine why…_thinks Jin rubbing his mouth. While hiding behind curtains to take off her clothes, Jin rummages through his closet and finds a cerulean kimono with several colored patterns. She peaks from behind the curtain and finds herself in a trance of its beauty. Without thinking she comes out and exposes herself to Jin's sensitive eyes.

"Uh, Xiao…" says Jin with a nervous voice.

"Jin! This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Where'd you get it?"

Without realization, his nose begins to bleed. The naughty little boy inside Jin was starting to show. Unfortunately for Jin, Xiao recognizes this symbol of pervert ness and looks down at herself. A fierce glare is given to the bloody nosed man with quickness. She started to grit her teeth with anger. Panda covered her eyes with her paws and prepared for the inevitable.

"JIN KAZAMA!" screamed Xiao. He gulped and tossed the kimono in her face.

"I'm going away now…" says a terrified Jin and he sprints outside.

Flustered to the point of murder, Xiaoyu puts the kimono on and climbs on top of Panda. She bends down towards her ear and whispers, "Sick'em, girl!"

A burst of lightning is all that can be seen through the forest as Panda and Xiao blaze in rampage to find the 'perpetrator'. When it seemed like he'd virtually vanished, Panda stopped moving. Still filled with rage, Xiao looks around.

"How can he run so fast! I always whooped him at the track meet!"

Panda started to whine then, making the pigtailed girl forget what she was doing.

"What's wrong, Panda?" she notices Panda staring out towards a rocky cliff. She instantly spotted the spike headed man gazing at what seemed to be nothing. Xiao sighed and leapt off Panda.

"Stay here for a sec, Panda." Xiao commands. The obedient bear sits down waits.

Proceeding with caution, Xiaoyu tiptoes behind Jin and taps his large, broad shoulder.

"Jin?" she whispers, not wanting to startle him.

A moment of silence and then he speaks. "Ling…"

"Whaaat? I remember that tone of voice always leading to something bad. Is this about the tournament?"

He nodded his head solemnly.

"Well then…we'll go take care of it, together! And then-"

"No, Xiao. After I found out about why my devil blood awakened, I couldn't control it. Devil Jin was in command of me and it was he who lost to my great-grandfather Jinpachi. When I awoke, I was still at Ground Zero but everything had calmed down and there was nobody but me and a strange girl."

"A…gulp…girl?" Xiao squeaks under a breath.

"Yes, a girl…she resembled my mother somewhat. She was very beautiful."

"Oh, I see." Xiao was blushing at this point. "Jin…I…"

"However," Jin said sourly, cutting her off. " she was also very rude! I mean out of nowhere she punches me in the chest and makes me hit this rock. I still have a headache from that!"

All of a sudden Xiao perks up. " Sooo, you don't like this girl?"

He faced her. "How could I Ling? She hit me; I don't know anything about her…mom always warned me about girls like her. And anyway, she probably did kill Jinpachi, so I can't hate her. There are some people who we are just destined to come into contact with. I probably should try to find the girl and thank her."

"I agree, Jin. She saved your life and many others without realizing it. But how now that everyone's left, it will be hard to find one girl in Japan."

"There is one way we can find her without breaking our legs…" his eyes narrowed. "the Mishima Zaibatsu."

Xiao gasped. "But they won't just let us walk in and say 'Hi! Can we please use your super enormous computer to find someone?' scoff Like that'll ever happen."

"Don't worry, Ling. We…I mean, I will find a way in." he looked away hoping she hadn't caught what he said.

"Oh, no you don't! Every time there's some big family matter you have to deal with I get left out! All WE are doing is looking for 1 girl!"

"But Ling…"

"No buts! Me and Panda are coming with you!"

Jin stuck a finger at her face. "First of all, it's Panda and I. You never were that good of a student as I recall. Second, were not trying to break into someone's house here. This is my grandfather's company! The man who's killed who knows how many people to get what he desires. I don't want to lose you Ling."

He tried to turn away but Xiao stopped him and put her hand on his face.

"If you'd just trust me for once, you'd never have to worry about losing me. Don't count Panda out either. She my bodyguard remember?"

As she spoke, Panda came up to Jin and gave him a gentle Bear Hug. He started to giggle.

"Panda!" she exclaimed. She noticed the change of expression on his face. He looked at Xiao with loving eyes.

"Alright Ling, Panda. We'll go there together. Maybe I'll learn something about this girl."

Clapping hands went about and Jin was the center of the spotlight. As they started to leave, Xiao paused and asks, "Oh, Jin? Can I keep this kimono?"

Jin only smiled and nodded his head. The trio makes their way into the city.

A/N: As fun as it was to write this chapter, it was sort of hard as well because nowadays the more perverted the funnier. I DON'T DO THIS PEOPLE! It's not in my blood, so don't expect too much of it in this story. The Kazama Complex continues with Asuka learning about her heritage.

To see a screenshot of Jun Kazama in her kimono go to: http/www.tekken-official.jp/gallery/indexe2.html In the last gallery.


	4. History Excavated

Chapter 3: History Excavated

"Father, I'm here! It's me Asuka!" exclaimed an excited girl.

The hospital room was very quiet, although there was the sound of a TV on and the recent news about the tournament. Asuka hoped that the little incident at Ground Zero wasn't caught on tape, but apparently hoping wasn't enough. She could overhear the announcer from the door saying:

"And this is what happened after the end of the Iron Fist tournament just yesterday. It would seem this year's champ as with the 2nd Iron Fist is a female; Asuka Kazama!"

"My girl…" her father said hoarsely. Asuka smiled, but knew he wasn't finished.

"What do we have here? There's someone else in the area it looks like…Jin Kazama! The young man won the last two tournaments and doesn't look to good. But Asuka seems to be trying to get him up and…whoa! There's some kind of strange aura coming out of her and onto Jin! It's getting rid of all those funky markings, and now Jin is coming to. He's a little startled…laughter and seems to be taking refuge in between Asuka's boobs!"

Asuka was extremely embarrassed. People all over the world would be watching this! She waited for her father to react, but he remained silent.

"Well, Asuka didn't take that too well and needs to teach the two-time champ the right way to greet someone, and boy does she pull it off! POW! Right into his chest and against solid rock. I'm sure he's feeling that today. And there she goes, Asuka Kazama the _Queen_ of Iron Fist!"

After the announcement the TV was turned off, Asuka's father started to lift himself out of bed.

"Asuka…are you there?" His voice was worse than ever.

She rushed to his bedside and rubbed his hand in reassurance. "I'm here daddy, I'm here."

He smiled to acknowledge her. "I'm glad. You followed your own instincts and took care of that ruthless Chinese man. Now I need to talk to you about that young man, Jin Kazama."

"You mean that pervert? What's there to talk about dad? I try to help the guy and he decides to help himself!" she shouted, rubbing her chest afterwards.

"There's no need to raise your voice child. Did you not witness the great power that came out of your hands?"

"Great…power…" she asks superficially. "Dad, I don't think I did anything special. They were probably just exaggerating what happened for the viewers."

He shook his head. "Asuka Kazama…my only daughter…you will probably be the last hope to that boy as well as the many other individuals that you two will meet. It's time I tell you about your heritage."

For so long Asuka wanted to know more about her and how her mother was killed. Today she would find out. She sat down in a rollie chair right next to her father and kept her eyes fixed on him.

"Let's start with your mother. What do you remember about her?"

"I remember how she could cook and fight with the best of them, and the way she'd tuck me in at night and…how she had a sad face even when she was happy."

He blew a small breath of air. "It's because of the aunt you never got to meet. Jun Kazama and your mother Mamimi went to high school together; Jun was my younger sister. Jun had thought I was dead after our overbearing father had gone insane with our mother being a prostitute. He burned the house down and left me and my mother to die while Jun was out playing with her animal friends. I managed to escape unscathed, but my mother wasn't as lucky. I guess when Jun returned to a house that was burned to the core, she assumed us taken by the worst.

"She was then adopted but must have kept her name as a way to remember us. As years past I understood more about her than I ever thought possible. Jun was an angel."

Asuka couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, dad! I'm sure my aunt was a very kind and caring person but an angel? Silly comments like that are why they invented these…" she teased, holding up a bottle of placebos (sugar pills).

Her father snatched them from out of her hand and gave her a serious look.

"Why is that such a silly comment! It would explain why that strange aura came out of you now wouldn't it?"

This made Asuka shut up. She gave one last giggle though and sank back into her seat.

"There's this story the Kazama family has about how an angel, my sister, defeats a cold-hearted devil. Have you heard of Kazuya Mishima?"

Asuka shook her head with the look of 'Who's that?' on her face.

"He's the son of Heihachi Mishima, the man who started those infernal tournaments that you just participated in. He possesses the devil gene and was supposed to be a sworn enemy to Jun…but…they didn't end up that way. In fact they became very close to one another…so close that-"

"Augh! I'm starting to get the message dad. So they got hectic and ended up having a son, and I'm guessing his name is Jin Kazama?"

"That's right. Even though he's half angel, he's also half devil and that's the part of him that's starting to take over his body."

"What does he have to do with me? And mother…what's her purpose in all this mess?"

"Your mother took longer than I'd hoped to understand about your aunt, and when she learned of Jun's death by Toshin she wanted to find Jin and keep him safe with us to ensure the Devil gene in his blood would not awaken. She was too late however, and I heard she was killed by Tekken force."

A thunderous stomp came from Asuka's high-heeled shoe. She stood up and bawled her fist. "I can't believe this! My mother was murdered by the same cursed organization I participated in! I REFUSE to let this pass without justice!"

"Asuka! Don't let your anger get the best of you. I can almost promise you there will be another tournament. I'm not sure when, but there will be another. If Kami allows it, you'll get the revenge you seek. More than likely your Cousin Jin will be there too."

'_Cousin_,' thought Asuka, '_this demon hybrid is just like them. Father said himself that the Devil gene was taking over his body'_…she gives a fake smile to her dad.

"O.K., father. I think it would be best if I went back to the dojo and honed my skills a bit."

Her father grinned at this remark. "That's the daughter I know and love! Now you be on your way, the doctors say I'll be out in 3 days."

Practically skipping now, Asuka makes her way to the door when her father speaks again.

"One more thing, child." Asuka turns to see him.

He holds a gold locket in his hand. "Happy Birthday!" he exclaims.

Asuka dashes up to him and take the locket. After kissing his forehead, she makes for the door and waves goodbye.

She was out. Her father wouldn't have to know about her intentions. Opening the locket made her smile. It had a picture of her mother and herself when she was a very young girl. Sighing, she closed it and put it around her neck. It was time for her to act.

Once again her bike became her lackey and as she mounted it the only thought in her head was of her oblivious cousin, Jin Kazama.

"I don't care if he is my cousin. My mother died because of him and he's going to become a devil if I don't stop him." She looked up at the window were her father's room was.

"Sorry, dad. I'm going to go home of course…but then I'm going to look for Jin. He has to be stopped even if it means I have to…kill him. You of all people should understand."

With that final word, she rode off into the sunset where her quest would begin.

A/N: Uh-Oh! Do I smell another dysfunctional family relationship in the making? Tekken practically wrote the book on this subject. By the way if anyone has an idea of what I should call Asuka's father, please let me know…because my hands are dog-tired! Read and review and I'll see what I can do!


	5. So It's You

Chapter 4:"So It's You."

The Mishima Zaibatsu was originally to be claimed by Heihachi once more, but because of his father's interference, he couldn't reach the building until his aid from Kuma. Together they infiltrated the Empire, slamming heads, twisting necks and beating the crap out of his former goons. All this chaos called forth Kazuya's attention.

His so-called brother, Lee Chaolan became his new partner after the death of Jinpachi. Still bitter about his failure to rid himself of the damned Kazuya, Lee plots something vile against him, awaiting any slip up or let down that will bring him closer to the throne. As more noise went on at the bottom of the building, Lee informed Kazuya about more intruders.

"Kaz-I mean, Master," he growled, "there are 3 more solicitors on the 1st floor. What are your actions?"

Slowly he turned his chair around with his tight fist holding his face. "Identify them first, then bring them to me. And I really don't want any screw ups today, Lee."

"Right away, sir." he replied bowing his head.

As he left, he bared his teeth savagely and spit on the floor. One of the janitors was watching this, so he called him over.

"Clean that up, NOW!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and walked away.

Shaking, the janitor dashed over and started mopping.

Lee made his way over to the elevator while mumbling to himself over and over.

"Kuso, kuso, KUSO! That bastard Kazuya's going to get his someday! I'll make sure he burns in hell where he belongs!" he stormed into the elevator, magically changed his expression and regained composure.

After standing in that elevator for almost an hour, he reached the bottom floor to find a bloody mess. Tekken force bodies were scattered everywhere, property was destoryed and even innocent by-standards were injured.

"What in the hell did this?" Lee wondered while walking thorough the array of corpses. He halted at the sight of 3 figures.

"Who's that! Show yourselves!"

One figure stepped forward that was feminine in appearance. Xiaoyu's face appeared before Lee. The largest figure came out on all fours, covered in blood (she got a little carried away); Panda. The silver-haired devil squinted his eyes at the two.

"You two were in this year's tournament. Then who's-"

The last figure stepped out. It was a tall spike-haired man wearing a fur-sleeved jacket and pants that zipped up on each pant leg. He gave a smug look of utter disgust.

"Lee Chaolan..." said the man under his breath.

"Jin Kazama..." answered Lee.

"We didn't come all this way to see you, you know. I need to see Heihachi."

Lee only smiled. Xiaoyu pouted her lip impatiently.

"Is there something funny you'd like to share with us?" asked Xiao with sass.

"Didn't you hear? Heihachi has yet to claim the Zaibatsu. Kazuya Mishima is in charge.

Lightning struck hard against Jin's mind. _I can handle my grandfather...but Kazuya..._

"Jin..." whined Xiao, trying to get him back to earth. He shook his head.

"Where is he?" yelled Jin.

"Right this way." Lee motioned his hand to the ceiling.

Like a silly child, Xiao staggers backwards while staring at the roof of the floor.

"You mean up there? The very top! How long is this going to take?"

"That doesn't matter now does it?" said an irritated Lee. He noticed yet another one of those lazy janitors standing around. "You! Tell Kazuya to bring men down here and clean this mess before we all die from nosebleeds! Nothing worse than the smell of rotting bodies." He turned back to the trio. "Now if you'll follow me."

There went the ubnoxious elevator music. A claustrophobic's worst nightmare. Panda was squashed beside Lee in a most awkward position, making him even more spiteful than usual.

"Honestly, does this fat ass bear have to follow you EVERYWHERE you go?"

Xiao shouldered in-between him and Panda. "Of course she does! She's my bodyguard and every good bodyguard follows the body of the person he or she is supposed to guard, yes?"

Everyone's head was spinning. The longer they stayed in that elevator the more awkward moods got. Miss pigtail started humming in the loudest way; Jin tapped his foot anxiously; Panda enjoyed some bamboo from her old purse (remember the pink purse from T4!) It drove Lee insane.

_Come on, come on! Only 120 floors left..._

Meanwhile Kazuya heard about the mess on the bottom floor and ordered several overworked and underpaid janitors to clean it up. This incident posed a question in the heir's mind.

"Hmmm...don't suppose Lee's body could be down there..."

A moment later he heard the 'ping' noise from the elevator and the raucously colorful language from the silver devil's mouth. Dissapointed, Kazuya sighed and sank back in his chair.

"Spoke too soon."

At the corner of his eye he saw is FB (foster brother) motion his finger at some outsiders. He entered the room with a face so pitiful not even his biological mother would love.

"The three intruders would like to see you...Master." Lee bowed his head.

Spinning his chair around to face Lee, Kazuya simply rolled his eyes and said, "Send them in."

Without cause the door burst open and Jin, Xiaoyu and Panda stormed into his office. Stunned by thier intrusion, Kazuya dismissed Lee and stared plainly into the eyes of his son.

"So it's you." mumbled Kazuya.

Jin continued to glare at his father while all sorts of head ringing thoughts oozed into his head. He still couldn't believe he was related to this man; that his mother had so much as a relationship with him. Yet as usual, Xiao somehow instantly made him forget all of that simply by speaking.

"Sir, we didn't come all this way to start an arguement. We need your help." Xiao was so innocent in the way she spoke to Kazuya, but he didn't take it in.

"Why would I want to waste my time with an abomination, some child and a bear?" he snapped while switching his eyes at each of them.

"Because," interrupted Jin, "someday I'm going to rid myself of this evil welling up inside me...and you won't like that. My mother has helped me in overcoming it many times but there is only so much she can do. I believe that girl that was at Ground Zero might be able to help me, even both of us."

Cocking an eyebrow at his response, he leans forward to tell if Jin's offer is a bluff. His face clearly showed that he was sincere.

"Your saying that one girl can get rid of the Devil gene in both of us?...Sorry...but I don't intend on becoming a useless mortal..."

Jin slowly backed away. He sensed the presense of Devil growing stronger in both Kazuya and himself.

"Kazama...that name still haunts me to this day. My intentions were simple; kill my father and get on with my life. But that woman wouldn't allow it to become a reality. Jun Kazama..."

Hearing his mother's name made Jin perk up a bit. Xiao rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

"She only wanted to set you free Kazuya," Jin couldn't bring himself to call him father, "why didn't you accept her help?"

Kazuya turned away at that instant. "I couldn't bring myself to love the woman without thinking my father wouldn't try to destroy the happiness I had. As for Devil...he saw Jun as a sex object and made me think of her only as satisfation for my lust for her. Because of this I left her to kill my father but ended up losing my life. Now I-" he was completely cut off.

One heartbeat later Jin had stopped moving too. The room was as silent as a deaf man's ear. Xiao got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and Panda stared to growl.

"Panda something bad is going to happen isn't it?" the bear shook her head.

Randomly both Jin and Kazuya started cackling.

"_Hehehe...you have know idea of how much trouble your in for child_." This was not Kazuya's voice.

With much frustration, Jin turned his head towards the girls. "Panda...t-take Ling out of here..."

Panda grabbed Xiaoyu and ran for the door but she resisted the bear's grasp. She refused to leave without him.

"Jiiiiiin!" she cried. Her voice made no difference now.

His eyes glowed of blood red, as did Kazuya's left eye. Where the Fatal Lightning haunched over, the Devil in Kazuya carried himself well and constantly eyeballed him.

"I...I don't understand..." said a girl with terror in her eyes.

Devil scoffed. "_How could you foolish girl? The power within us is so great now that were going to join forces and become one. Are you prepared for the inevitable?_"

Regardless of the warning Jin gave her, she held onto him in hopes that he'd not forgotten why they came here.

"Jin, please." whined Xiao; tears forming, "We came her to save you and your dad. Please don't forget about me!"

Red lightning pulsed all over Jin's body, shocking Xiaoyu so furiously it made her shriek. She slipped down on Jin's chest and fell on the ground, out cold. Panda roared savagely and lunged at him, but she was stopped in mid-air and flung against a wall with a thud. She too was knocked unconcious.

"_That felt exquisite, now didn't it?" _asked Devil.

"_Yessssssssssss_..." he was now Devil Jin once more.

"_In that case, you won't mind me taking that other part of you now_..." Devil approached with hungry eyes.

Devil Jin tried to attack him but he was no match for the original. He sidstepped and countered this assault wiht a Demon Twister. The dark angel spun upwards and through the ceiling. The lavender-skinned demon laughed maniacally while following Devil Jin. Having been watching the event the whole time, Lee goes back into the office with a pleased smile.

"Praise Buddha! I'm finally rid of that jackass! Now I can take over the company without anyone standing in my way!"

Completely ignoring Panda and Xiao, Lee took the chair and sat down, putting his feet up to his leisure.

"Ahhh, this feels like-"

"LEE!" an old, painfully familiar voice called out to him.

He looked out at the window and saw Heihachi Mishima and Kuma.

"Hell." Lee finished his statement.

"What happened in MY office? I know this is your doing you worthless bastard!"

"Well if I'm a bastard then what does that make you?"

"Insolent fool! I'm coming up there..."

The words were pain enough, but when he reaches the top...he'd be hellbent on knocking the wind out of him. Terrified beyond reason, he tried to buy himself some time by taking Xiao and Panda's bodies and chucking them out the window.

"Here's your 'Welcome Home' present father!" shouted Lee while tossing both Panda and Xiaoyu out side 130 stories down.

The rate at which they dropped was maddening. Both Heihachi and Kuma would've been killed by thier weight, had they been ordinary innocence. Yet Heihachi, not a man to be victimized caught the girl,causing him to fall backwards. Kuma gladly caught Panda in his 'arms' and started to hug her. A shockwave created a huge concave on the pavement.

"Kuma! Stop acting like a damned fool and find Lee!"

Kuma whined to himself and rested Panda on the ground, then went inside the building. Filled with rage, Hehachi pulled out his cell and struggled to dial a number. He put the phone to his ear.

"Jinrey...this is Heihachi. Come get your granddaughter and her pet. You know where to find me." he hung up.

Glancing at the girl's face, he'd already known about her condition.

"Looks like the work of that cursed devil gene...again."

Xiaoyu's hair fluttered with the wind, showing how pale her skin had become. As if she were ascending to heaven as Jun once did...

A/N: We all know Xiao's stupid...but I think I would have done the same thing in her case. Next chapter-Clash of the Devils.


	6. Clash of the Devils

Disclaimer: **This one's important! **I may have done something bad in this chapter, like maybe using copyrighted moves in my story. Let me clarify that I do not own the names of the moves that are in parentheses and if anyone thinks this is illegal tell me in your review so I can delete them. I'm innocent I tell ya!

Chapter 5:Clash of the Devils

Black wings flapped repeatedly with Jin trying to transform completely. His horns had already developed and his furry jacket was ripped. The markings returned and the same devil that lost to Jinpachi was reborn. The true Devil-the original-was not far behind.

_"You can't escape your destiny! You and I are going to become one...Jin Kazama!"_

He bared his teeth at those words. There was no place left for him to go now that he was a devil again, so he figured he should hide himself from the world to the end of his days. Once more he saw the wilderness to be his only means of escape and as his angelic wings hovered over the area he fell slyly quiet.

_"There's no holding back this evil..." _Devil Jin panted heavily. _"I'll just have to put an end to it!"_

The beating of his father's wings had ceased; Jin's neck bristled like that of an enraged dog. His heart rapidly hit against his rib cage and he felt his other half's presence growing closer. Not taking any chances, Devil Jin rears up in front of a tall tree and brings his hand back. Blood red lightning floated in his palm; the same vicious energy that nearly killed Xiaoyu. Having powered it to its max, he thrusted his hand forward, sending a Killing Spear attack into the shady parts of the forest. For a second he waited, and he heard the explosion his attack caused. Underestimating the power of the true Devil was his only mistake.

The forest was irradicated and only the scarred body of Devil was visible. His fleshy wings covered his face as an octi-shaped sheild surrounded him. With the spear gone, Devil ricocheted the sheild from his body and exposed himself. A maniacal grin was on his face.

_"Hrrr...I'll kill you!" _roared the half-breed as he charged forward. Devil only scoffed at him and when he was a foot within distance socked Devil Jin with a right hook. He fell sideways and rolled onto his stomach, quickly rising without fail. Blood trailed down the side of his mouth, but he eagerly licked it away.

A fiery battle was about to begin in Hokkaido...

Fists flew back and forth. Kicks, grabs, and deadly attacks were executed. More blood was spilled...and they both enjoyed it. Jin constantly thrusted himself towards D.K. with violent bursts of fury, though they were easily avoided. Whenever D.J. paused, D.K. would take advantage of his vulnerability with a quick jab. The longer they toyed with each other, the more infuriated D.J. beacme. To D.K. however it was all just a game.

Trying to end his movement, D.J. bent down and thrust his fist into his chest (Corpse Thrust), which made D.K. slide backwards. He did a backward roll and sprung forward, cross-chopping the younger devil. Everytime they hit the ground, they'd come back up again as if it didn't even scathe them. D.K. came running to stomp on his chest, but D.J. was faster, much faster. By the time the purple devil reached him, there was an instant connection with D.J's foot and his face (Demon Steel Pedal). His face stayed vertical for a few seconds then it fell back down.

_"Ah, nice to see that my other half's skills are not to disappointment." _sneered Devil while wiping crimson juice from his mouth.

_"Your going to wish you'd never even met my mother for that..." _snarled Devil Jin.

Devil didn't like how he worded that last remark; putting his mother in it. Tired of the delay, he attempted to gain some of D.J.'s gene by punching right through his body (I forgot what this move is called!) and succeeds...that is...by getting to the other side. He'd forgotten about that something special that, like the Devil gene, pulsed through his veins. His whole body was stiff.

_"Ji-Jin Kazama..." _he sputtered while trying to breath at the same time. Devil Jin rose slowly.

_"What's the matter? Can't hold your own against a half-breed? How pathetic!"_

He stood behind him, waiting for Devil to get up. He was still weakened.

Impatience became a virtue as Devil Jin grabbed Devil and slammed him to the ground (Chicken Butcher). He hovered over the purple demon with an evil smirk on his face. The fiery hue glowed brightly in his eyes.

_"This one's for you...Jun Kazama!" _he cried out to nothing.

"Jin..." called the soft, gentle voice of a woman he'd known and loved. The hellfire glow dissolved. Everything was engulfed in white.

_"Mo-mother..." _he whispered. _"...please...don't try to stop me now. I can end it all right here!"_

"No my son. There is a better way to do this."

_"Well I don't see it! I tried reasoning with my fa-I mean Kazuya, but he didn't even try to understand! This is the only way!" _he created his Hellfire blast again.

"Jin!" Jun shrilled while stretching her firm, but delicate hand out to him.

Their skin met and everything froze. Again, the hellfire was stopped.

Jun had only touched him for a few seconds and already his wings had become pure white. His horns started to shrink but his mother let go of him and they slowed down midway.

He gasped, then looked down. _"I see now. That's his one and only weakness. You."_

Jun backed away while shaking her head vigourously. _"Mother, help me so I-HURRAA!"_

Devil had used the same attack he tried to pull on D.J. before only he didn't go all the way through. He was quickly absorbing the Devil gene from Jin's blood, feeling the energy pump in his flesh electrifed him.

"Enough!" cried a mother in sorrow as she too grabbed her son again, pumping the Angel gene into him.

Without realizing it, Devil was unintentionally taking in the gene she was sending, and thus received extreme pain. He had no choice but to send it back, and as they both sent each other's gene into Jin he felt a clash of good and evil inside...a battle that at this rate niether side would win.

Devil and Jun constantly spat out at each other and each time an insult was given the impact was stronger.

_"You stupid bitch!"_

"You cowardess demon!"

_"Foolish wench!"_

"Evil beast!"

_"Whore!"_

"Infidel!"

The pressure became too catastrophic for Jin to handle. It kept jogging back and forth, back and forth with no end in sight. He would not survive if this continued, so he used the last ounce of his strength to stop it. In a crouching position he screamed, _"HRRYAH!"_

Devil and Jun flew out and off Jin's body at the same time. They had reverted to almost being comletely normal in appearance except for one thing: Devil had changed back into Kazuya with a purple tail; Jun had a halo.

This meant that Jin had absorbed 98 of both their genes combined, leaving each of them with a measly 1.

Devil Jin had died along with the goodness that was born within the young man. Those feathered wings sunk into his back, the horns disappeared, as did the markings, and his skin was the same as before this entire event; a natural honey tan (yum!) Only thing that changed about Jin was himself in general.

Jun stared at her son for a long time. "There's no way I can save you now. I'll leave you under the aid of my mysterious niece ...goodbye."

There was no response from him but without fear, Jun vanished. With no aims in particular, Jin stood upright and closed his eyes.

"Something...new inside myself. I can control it now. I finally have power over my life. First thing I must do is see Xiaoyu again."

Jin was only half-right. Though he did have control over his genome, they were still an undecisive factor. He would not know when to execute one gene or the other...making him even more of a threat than before. Satisfied with his blind victory, Jin leaves the forest, still not aware that he is on a remote island of Japan (o!).

When they were both gone, Kazuya's sense of awareness returned. The bitterness of his second defeat from his own son brought him back to norm.

"Ugh...dammit all! We were so close...Devil...Devil?" he no longer had any contact with the beast.

He struggled in his mind to communicate with him but nothing happened. This was just like when he was a child.

"I'm a mortal. A pathetic mortal with nothing but-" Kazuya noticed the plum colored appendage poking out of his rear. "-a TAIL!"

It flickered back and forth randomly, annoying Kazuya to the max. "Hrrr...Jin Kazama...I'll kill you for this!"

A/N: I didn't realize how hard it is to write a fighting scene! But since it's my first time, cut me some slack. This chapter is what eventually gives birth to my version of Tekken 6, but I won't spoil anything more for now. Next chappy, Asuka's Intuition, Jinrey's Decision.

By the way, who all thinks the idea of Kazuya having a tail is cute? (Thumb up or down?)


	7. Asuka's Intuition, Jinrey's Decision

Chapter 6:Asuka's Intuition, Jinrey's Decision.

As a junior at Takamimi High School (this is a real high school in Osaka), Asuka was a pretty good student...academically anyway. There were a number of times when she could not control that fighting spirit within her. She was born with a strong sense of justice and only did what she believed was right. Things at her school had always been awful; upperclassmen harassed lowerclassmen, people stole from others and bullied each other...typical high school drama.

After taking a week long break from school, Asuka returns only to find out that she missed one of the biggest exams of the year. Already frustrated from last month's episode, she turns to her one and only friend, Subaro. He was an average genius who wore contacts instead of your sterotypical glasses and had dark brown hair with green eyes.

Monday-1:45 P.M.-Gym-Pole Vault Practice

"I'm dead! There's no way I can know everything for that stupid test by Wednesday!" yelped Asuka while standing in a line across from Subaro.

"Why didn't you spend time studying at that tournament like I told you?" asked Subaro.

She huffed. "I was too busy getting ready to fight this Chinese guy who hurt my dad, I didn't even bring my books anyway...(sweatdrop)"

"Sheesh, Asuka. Your so scatterbrained..."

"Don't I know it..."

The line kept moving until it beacame Asuka's turn. Focusing on a task at hand was easy for her, especially if it envolved physical endurance. It was her natural intuition of boys that she had trouble ignoring.

She could already feel it. The irritating, saucy chatter coming from upperclassmen boys. Still concentrating on the pole vault, Asuka held the pole over her head; eyes fixed on the target. As she raced towards the vault one of the boys gazed at her. The pole touched the sand and as she was leaping over the vault the boy called out to her.

"Yo Kazama...I didn't know you were into the kissing cousin thing!"

"WHAAAAAAAHHHH!" wailed a shoked girl as she let go of the pole at the wrong time.

She hit the vault with her abdomen first and cried out in pain before sliding down into the sand.

"Ooooo..." moaned everyone.

As she got up her hand was holding her stomach and the dizzies took over her eyes. The coach came over.

"Kazama, you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine." she stared intently at the senior with an ugly mug. "I'll be just fine..."

Same day-2:30 P.M.-After School

Still in pain, Asuka had a large bruise on her tummy that was so deep she had to wear bandages to let the pain supress. She and Subaro were leaving school when the same guy along with a group of other thugs came toward them. Asuka stopped dead in her tracks.

"What do you want, creep?" snapped Asuka.

"I want the truth, Kazama. When I saw the news last week I didn't want to believe it. So tell me, are you really screwing your own cousin!"

Black. Her face was sunken by black malice. All that went through her head was the sound of that boy's brains spattered on the pavement. This thought terrified her. Subaro tried to calm her down.

"Asuka, just ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." he kept trying to soothe her, but she remained stubborn.

"Su...get back..." she growled.

He'd always feared that side of her and severely disliked it. Yet it was after school and once the girl put her mind to something there was no turning back.

The boy closed in on her. "It's true isn't it? I mean everyone saw how you let him fall on top of you! What self-respecting girl would do that? Now, Asuka," he put his hand on her face (bad move...) "if your that desperate why not just come to me? At least our kids wouldn't be as retarded..."

Keyword:_ As_. That was all she needed. Roaring mad, she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him forward (Destablizer), ramming her leg into his chest (Heart Stopper). He gagged, but quickly grabbed Asuka by her thigh.

"You bitch! Come here!" he yelled, sending his goony friends into the riot.

"Hey! You can't gang up on her like that!" shouted Subaro while charging head first into one of the boy's friends.

The guy was knocked over, and all the boys then ganged up on Subaro. Asuka broke free of the boy's grasp and as he attempted to punch her she dodged it. Moving to his right side, she twisted his arm in a circle 3 times (Wind Wheel).

"AHHHH!" he groaned as he fell to the ground, feeling the ache that the girl he emotionally harmed felt. She spat at him and sped over to aid her friend.

Yet there was no need. All four of the boys were spralled in different directions. Subaro stood there breathing heavily with massive brusies on his body. Asuka stared at him in awe.

"Subaro..." she sighed. It was the first time she'd seen him act this way.

He reached over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." he states, still trying to catch his breath.

Together they leave the school and the boys to go to Asuka's family dojo.

(Same Day...)-3:00 P.M.-Asuka's Homestead and Kazama Dojo

The door busted open violently, rousing everyone who was currently training in the dojo. Everyone's head turned to see Asuka and Subaro completely wiped. The girl however, was more pissed off than tired, and it was written all over her face. The student's recognized this expression as Asuka's Ass-Watch (alliteration!) Whenever she put on this face everyone had to watch themselves because the slightest word or action could set her off.

Suburo was the only one who could talk to her while she was in this state of mind; the only one who could talk to her under any condition. Storming up to her personal training room, she and Suburo sat on the bed and did not speak for several minutes. A little concerned with the boy's remark earlier, Subaro asks, "Why did that guy say that to you? He was hitting on you I'm sure but who's this cous-"

"It's nobody. He only wanted me to be his girlfriend...nothing else."

"There was something else, Asuka. Why would he mention about your cousin unless he knew you had one? I didn't even know..."

"Niether did I...until now." her voice was somber.

"Until now? Then what about your aunt and uncle...are there any other unknown relatives you'd like to tell me about?"

"...Jun Kazama...Kazuya Mishima...Jin Kazama. My aunt, uncle, and cousin. Jun died six years ago, Kazuya is still unknown to me, and as for Jin well, we sort of met at the tournament. He was knocked out by this monster that I defeated so I tried to help him up. I guess he got scared and ...accidentally fell on top of me. It was all over the news."

"Hmph. That blockhead must've mistaken it for something sick and took it out on you because...of how beautiful you are."

Asuka's cheeks reddened like a tomato.

"Oh, cut it out Subaro. You know I don't take compliments like that to well. But it wasn't just what that jerk said that bothered me. When he mentioned my cousin, I felt something burn inside me. It was like I knew that something bad was going to happen and that Jin was the one who'd do it. I can't take it Subaro-chan...I just can't take it..."

Tears started to form, they were miniscule but noticable by Su's eyes.

"He and I are going to meet again and when we do I'll have to handle this situation the best way I know how."

"Asuka-chan," heaved Subaro, "there's only 1 way you know how to handle things, and that's by brute force. You don't think maybe talking to the guy like a human being will do anything?"

She stood up. Her eyes fixed on her friend she answers, "My cousin is far from human."

"I think that's harsh Kazama, even for you."

"I mean it! This guy Jin Kazama's parents were a devil and an angel and they got busy and made this hybrid creep who's making my life miserable! Why don't you believe me?"

"Your really bent on this aren't you? I think that before we make any accusations on anyone, we should try setting you back on course at school."

"School! I have a pressing family matter and your talking about school! Subaro if I don't dispose of this evil the whole world will be in danger!"

The boy's face puffed up. His eyes watered like that of an upcoming flood. Asuka could see it coming...

Subaro cracked. "PWAAAHAAAHAAA! Oh, man Asuka you got me good! I actually thought this was about something serious!"

He got up and headed for the door. "That's what I like about you. Even through all that toughness and serious attitude you find a way to be sweet and funny. When you're ready to come back to reality you know where to find me."

With that, he turned the knob and crawled out. The girl was deeply hurt and felt like a fool.

"Not even Subaro...if he didn't believe me then what chance do I have?" she stared down at herself. "I'm just some girl who goes to school and has a family of beasts!"

Spontaneously she punched a hole in the wall. Her old tears were washed away by fresh ones that trailed down her chin and dropped onto her necklace. _Her necklace..._

She fooled around with it in her hands, then opened it. A child and her mother frolicking in the sun with no worries or cares. That's what she saw; what she remembered. Her tears evaporated and her face cleared.

"Mother." she whispered. "You're giving me strength even when your not here. I can't give up...not now and not ever again."

Back to her old self, she sits back down and gets out a pencil and paper. Her pencil went everywhere on the paper as did the eraser. In frustration her tongue lolled out of her mouth. When she finished,the paper had a rough, very crude sketch of Jin's face. Pleased with her accomplishments (even though she couldn't draw for crap...) she pins it up on her punching bag and starts flinging away, getting pumped for that destined battle she'd known would soon come...

That faint, distilled smell in the air. Soft, fluffy pillows and a comforter. Bamboo leaves. Yes, this was that place. The place she sought never come back to until her purpose in life was complete. Ling Xiaoyu was at her great-grandfather's home...and she didn't want to be here.

Wang Jinrey was prudent, benevolent, and bald. His endearing qualities. Yet he was also annoying, strict and worst of all...a pervert. After living over a century (he's 105 years old!) and having a kid that had a kid that had a kid, he'd never grown tired of the ladies. His revolting qualities.

She'd awoke after being in a coma for a week in her old bedroom. The first thing that came into view was the wide, heavy face of Panda.

"Hey, Panda!" she said gleefully. "Is grandpa around?"

Panda nods her head and points outside her room. Jinrey was indeed out there. She simply waves and carefully gets out of bed.

"Where do you think your going young lady?" he intterogated.

"Uh, I'm going to get dressed..." replies Xiao in a 'duh' tone.

"And then what?" he asked again.

"Eat breakfast..." she answered impatiently.

"And then,"

"Practice my Hakke Sho and Hita Ken..."

"What else?"

"...Call...Jin..." she hesitated.

"I figured as much. Xiao I think it's time you let that boy be. He's got his own problems and having a woman in the way will only make things more complicated. Trust me, I know."

She refused to hear his words.

"Xiao!"

"But why? We both figured it all out as a team. There's this girl that may be able to change his life around..."

"Why can't you be that girl I wonder?"

The pigtailed woman's heart skipped a beat. She'd known about her feelings for Jin and accepted them and she knew her grandpa did as well. Yet she didn't want him to think so.

"I don't get what you mean. Jin doesn't-"

"Maybe not now, but if they are allowed to meet and bond with whatever fate brings them...who knows. They could end up together..."

Those big doe eyes shrunk into tiny pools of light brown. She pressed her lips against each other, thinking of what to say next. Jinrey stared to chuckle.

"Oh, never mind my yammering, Xiao. Just be forewarned that we are going to leave Japan in 2 months. We aren't coming back."

One thing she feared more than bugs, squid and boredom was losing Jin. She'd come this far to saving him and having things return to normal, there was no going back.

"No, grandpa. You may have given up on Jin and the Mishima Zaibatsu, but I haven't. I'm staying here."

He sharply retaliated. "You're going to be severely injured both physically and emotionally unless we return to Beijing! Regardless of your desire to help him you must come home!"

"NO! I'm a grown woman and I'm going to help Jin whether you like it or not!" she stuck her tongue out at him (still a child at heart.)

"Your my granddaughter first and a woman second! And your coming home and I dont' want amymore lip, understand?"

She stared down and nodded her head.

"Good. Panda get her things ready. We're leaving earlier now..."

On his way out he slammed the door. All was still. Knowing full well that Panda never listened to the old fart, Xiao only smiled and said, "You ready?"

A window was opened. "Good girl!"

Panda tried to fit through but she was unfortunately too gigantic. Xiao patted her solumnly.

"Sorry, Panda. Looks like you're gonna have to sit this one out."

Panda whined. "Don't worry girl! I'll save Jin, cleanse the Mishima Zaibatsu...and maybe even win his heart. But first I need to find that girl before Jin does. Keep grandpa busy!"

With surprisingly good agility, Xiaoyu shimmied down the side of Jinrey's homestead and dissapeared into the city.

Three hours later Xiao's body is found on the street of Tokyo.

"Aiya...where's Panda when you need her..."

A/N: Once again, sorry for using move names. I just wnat to be as descriptive as possible.


	8. FourWay Showdown

Note: Remebering stuff is hard, so I may skip around move names a bit.

Chapter 7: Four-Way Showdown

For almost a month Lee was on the run from Heihachi's companion Kuma. Eventually the bear caught up with him and he was cornered into an alley, where Kuma challenged him to a battle. Lee wasn't intimidated by some dumb bear.

"Come on." egged Lee.

Kuma did come, claws first towards the silver devil non-stop. Lee easliy dodged the bear's assault and rapidly punched his muzzzle (Freaker Jabs). He rubbed his nose and shook it off like it was nothing.

"Damn you!" cursed Lee under his breath.

Kuma didn't take to well to swearing and bared his teeth. He bent down on all fours (Hunting) then lunged head first towards the silver devil (Frolicking Bear).

"Hehe...you stupid ass animal..." snickered Lee while he squated underneath the beast.

A deep but faded roar echoed across Tokyo.

Later that evening...

Mishima Financial Empire

Heihachi sits in his office while the roof is under repair, waiting for Kuma to bring Lee to him.

"What's taking him so long? That fool better not have lost him..."

His door creaked open with two shadowed figures standing in the mist. It was like some cliche horror film come to life.

"Who dares intrude the Mishima Zaibatsu!" hollered a pissed off old man.

White sparkling teeth shown in the distance. Heihachi gritted his own.

"Lee...dammit..." spat Heihachi.

"Here's your precious pet, father." he snarled while rolling the K.O.ed body of Kuma into the room.

He entered while stepping over the bear, his body under complete exhaustion from running but nonetheless he manages to keep a straight face (how does he do it?). The silver devil starts to chuckle.

"Are you really that desperate old man? It's understandable I guess with you pushing your limits and all. Seventy-five years old and still going..."

"Shut up! I started this organization and I'm definitely going to end it! You and Kazuya have been anything but useful to me since I took you in!"

Footsteps clammered down the hallway. It got louder and louder, like thunder about to hit twice. Lee turned his head only for a second to see the blank stare of Kazuya.

"Kazuya! I thought that freak son of his had him down for the count!"

The pissed 1 demon broke the door down with his foot.

"Your only half right Lee, which is a first because you're usually never right."

A large tickmark bulged on Lee's forehead. Heihachi got out of his chair and approached his true son.

"Why have you come back here? You have nothing to offer me and I still hate your guts. Why did I raise mentally challenged dimwits!"

"Like father, like son as they say." quiped Kazuya.

Lee eyeballed his older sibling for sometime. It took him a while but he finally noticed why Kazuya seemed so different.

"What in the hell is that thing coming out of your ass!" pointed Lee.

Embarrassed beyond thought, Kazuya's face was engulfed in red. He frantically tried to hide his new shame from Lee and Heihachi, but it stuck out too much. His father instantly sprung behind him.

"It's a tail! Your trying to test me aren't you? That damned Devil gene you spawned is interfering with my empire! This is the final straw Kazuya!"

They got into their fighting stances, eyes fixed on each other. As the two were about to attack, the giant glass window behind them shatters and a body rolls across the floor. With those feathered black wings sinking into his back, all 3 men immediately recognize it as Jin Kazama.

"What is the meaning of this! All 3 of you Devils are pissing me off!"

Jin raised his head to see Kazuya. "You...where's Xiaoyu what happened to her?"

He scoffed. "Your saying you don't remember? When you were transforming the girl touched you and you shocked her into a coma. Like de javu..."

_De javu_...Jin wondered. Heihachi growled.

"That child is with her grandfather Wang Jinrey! But now that I have you both here neither one of you is leaving here alive!"

"Hey, don't count me out of this! I've always been the rightful heir to the Mishima Zaibatsu!"

"Shut up, Lee! This has nothing to do with MY empire..." proclaimed Heihachi while motioning his hand to a man. The man pressed a button that led to the base of the building. "this is a fight to the death!"

The four men stood below the Mishima building in each corner. Because of such little room down there they had to fight two at a time.

"I think I should take on Kazuya first. I've been waiting to bust his head since...forever!" stated Lee.

Jin could only comprehend what was at stake here. If he died then he'd never see Xiaoyu again. However if Kazuya perished then the mission both she and him tried to accomplish would be in vein. For that moment in time, the Angel gene inside Jin was dominant to the latter.

It had begun. Lee thrust for Kazuya with his foot but the purple devil blocked it. He kept his feet in the air for 15 minutes before he got bored of his brother's defenses and attempted to catch him off guard. Kazuya was familiar with this trick and crouched down to end Lee's movement. He then rose up while delivering two punches to his face. The silver devil fell backwards but rolled to the side and lied on his back. As Kazuya came running, Lee sprung forward and hit Kazuya square in his jaw.

Seeing blood being shed from Kazuya made Lee get more cocky than he needed to be. He got into his Hitman stance and urged his brother to come towards him. The purple devil only glared and stood still.

"Hmph...COWARD!" screamed Lee in a battle cry racing for his enemy.

"Hmph yourself, dumbass." scoffed Kazuya as he waited until his apponent was only a few inches away from him.

He was wide open for Kazuya's Abolishing Fist, which cut clear across Lee's midsection. The silver devil cringed in agony, unable to counter attack. Using this opportunity to his advantage Kazuya tripped Lee with his tail and sent him smacking the floor which only doubled his pain. Without hesitation he stomped on Lee with his fist and then his foot (Oni Stomp), creating a bloody mess.

When the sight of Lee coughing up that red fluid caught Jin's eye, he secretly acted on it. His eyes glowed of gold and they were focused on Kazuya, who continued to stomp Lee's face into the ground. He mumbled some words and then Kazuya started to glow of the same color as Jin's eyes. No one else noticed this.

"Die!" the purple devil readied his foot for the final blow but he halted for a second.

After that his foot nicked Lee's face enough to were it only brought him to unconciousness. Though assumed dead by him and Heihachi, the old man ordered his men to send Lee's body away.

"Well that's one nusiance taken care of. And now..." Kazuya glanced at Heihachi.

"Patience, boy. It's my turn and I choose Jin to be my first victim."

Quickly reverting into his normal self, Jin went to the center of the room with no fears or expressions of anger.

The fartbag (I got tired of old man) charged his white lightning and got into his stance.

"Just like at Hon-maru, only this time I will kill you!"

Jin only sighed heavily. Not liking his response, Heihachi advanced only somewhat and did a swift combo to his face. The half-breed didn't even try to defend himself.

"Get up..." threatened Heihachi under his breath.

Jin took his time. For some reason he was resisting to fight him and Heihachi didn't take the hint too well. But the thought of Xiaoyu caused Jin to retaliate. He leaned back while reflexing his arm and socked his grandfather in the chest. Heihachi slid back a little and smiled.

"That's more like it." praised his grandfather while arching his leg to kick Jin in the face.

This time he evaded this attack and swept his feet off the ground, countering by flinging himself feet first on Heihachi. Jin rolled backwards and stood up for a moment.

"You can give up at any time, I won't hold it against you." offered Jin.

Annoyed, Heihachi gets up and says, "Where's all this crap coming from? Either I kill you, or I KILL YOU!"

"Have it your way, grandpa." sighed Jin.

"Yes...my way!" the fartbag came for the half-breed only to be sent upward by Jin's Double Lift Kick.

While in the air Heihachi did a flip and made a sweet landing. This didn't phase the young man in anyway, but as his opponent came rushing for him all he did was sidestep and grab. With Heihachi's shoulder in his hands, he flipped him over (Over the Limit?) and dislocated it. The cry said it all. Heihachi was now out of it which surprised his lackeys. Jin stood over him and glanced at the men.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come get him." demanded Jin.

Reluctantly, they gathered up Hehachi's body and left only him and Kazuya. The purple devil narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Your angry. Might I ask why?" inquired Jin.

"I wanted to take out my father. Now I'll never get the chance. It's time I taught you to mind your place...son."

Jin got into his fighting stance. "Suit yourself. It would be the first useful thing a Mishima has taught me."

The purple devil's tail flickered at this remark, then it froze. He gave a sharp blow to Jin's head that made him cross-eyed. It was only the start of their fight and already Jin was losing. His energy was too concentrated on saving them both, but he couldn't show weakness now. He held his ground and played defense to conserve his strength.

The effects of his strategy only lasted so long. Kazuya was hellbent on killing Jin now, and the only way to end this struggle was to take what remained of his power.

He allowed Kazuya the freedom to pummel him to death, or at least that's what Jin wanted him to think. When he was floored, the purple devil figured he had this fight and the empire in the bag, but Jin was fully aware of the danger he was in and grabbed Kazuya by the leg firmly. He furiously tried to stop his next action but he couldn't, for he wasn't strong enough.

"Let go of me! I need at least some of the devil gene in me so I can get it back from you!"

"I'm going to balance both good and evil using my own body, and if you refuse to cooperate then something terribly fatal lurks in our future..."

He could feel his one link to Devil growing shorter and shorter. Mortality. That's all he could read in his mind was that one word. He did not want to remember what that word was like, even if it meant walking around with 5 limbs instead of 4. Desperate, Kazuya bends down and bites Jin ferociously on the hand, causing him to release his grip. This was a battle Kazuya could not win without losing everything that made him cheat and survive death.

Escaping his son's wrath, Kazuya leaped a good distance away from Jin and warned, "I'll find a way to get what's rightfully mine, Kazama!"

Like that he vanished from sight. The men thus claimed Jin the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu until further notice. Contentment was the only show of appreciation from the young man.

The reconstuction of the building was complete. Heihachi and Lee were taken into custody after years of public desputes over their arrest. Kazuya had been lost to who knows what, and Jin eagerly took the Zaibatsu into his own hands. At last he could see Xiaoyu again.

While sitting on his throne in his newly refurnished office, Jin writes a letter to Xiaoyu:

_Dear Xiao,_

_So far our mission to purify the Mishima family is slowly taking course. I've somehow managed to control the genes burning within my body and I'm ready to help you find the girl from Ground Zero. Still, I'm unsure about her purpose or what she can do and my father is out in the world hiding fro me, so our task is still a long-shot. But regardless, I know you'll find a way to make all this work for everyone._

_I'm also sorry for the pain I caused you. Let's not mention that little incident when you arrive. And one more thing.../...wear something revealing when you get here! I'll be waiting, 'friend'..._

_Yours and only yours,_

_Jin Kazama_

A/N:If you haven't guessed by now, that part at the end of this chapter is where the angel gene is being overrided by the devil gene. The slashes represent scratches where Jin struggles to choose his side wisely while still writing (Jekll and Hyde...) I also used his T5 ending and mixed it into the story. I'm going to need a lot of feedback on this chapter so don't forget to review!


	9. Treasure turns to Trash

Note: Hi! Sorry it's been so long but since I spent this summer at my grandma's I haven't been able to update (she doesn't have a computer). But I'm back! The rating's changed because of this next chapter so sorry to those of you who have great respect for Xiao...Anyway, let's continue...

Chapter 9: Treasure turns to Trash

Wang Jinrey's home was set a blaze with swearing. Never had Panda heard such language come from the old man's mouth. Out of boredom from his repetitive use of all 13 bad words, Panda checks the mail and finds only 1 letter addressed from the Mishima Zaibatsu. She figured it was an invitation to another tournament, but she guessed wrong.

When she opened it, she first read the _Dear Xiao _part and frantically shoved it back into the envelope.

"Panda? Anything for me in the mail?" called Jinrey.

Panda shook her head furiously and opened the envelope again. As she read the letter something disturbed her. The last part was scratched up and the sentence was far too vulgar to be Jin's writing. Her intuiton told her that Xiaoyu was in trouble, so the bear stuck the letter in her mouth and valiantly galloped away from the house to find Xiao.

While going back inside the house, Jinrey turned around and witnessed the bear leave. More curse words followed soon after...

"Um, excuse me...sir...ma'am...anyone?" Xiao was ever persisitent in her search.

She still didn't know the girl's name, what she looked like or even where she was. This aggravated her, and she realized she was getting nowhere by aimlessly searching all over Japan.

"I guess the best thing I can do is find Jin. I wonder where he is..."

As she pondered over her next move, a large black car came zooming passed her. Her skirt flew up revealing her undergarments. The car came back and she hastefully pulled her skirt back down.

"What do you want you pervs!" demanded Xiao while glaring at the window.

There were several suits inside the vehicle and only one of them stepped out. He was the tallest and ugliest of these men, and without hesitation he approached her.

"Your name Ling Xiaoyu?" his speech was far from glamourous.

Xiao nodded her head nervously and shrieked in fear as the man scooped her up and threw her into the car.

"HELLLLLLP!" she cried while violently slapping red across the goon's face.

Another man pulled her face to his. "We're going to ask that you don't scream and that you hear us out."

"Why should I! I'm a ward of the Mishima Zaibatsu and if you don't let me out I swear I'll kick your-"

The man flashed his emblem to her. Xiao gasped.

"You guys...are from from the empire..." she said with relief. "then why have you captured me?"

They remained silent for a while. Xiao broke it.

"Hey, answer me! I have a right to know why my best friend's father is abducting me!"

"The Master has been waiting for you. Your to be his mistress."

_Mistress? _thought Xiao. _How could Jin's dad even think that way?_

After driving about for hours, they arrived at around 7:00 that night. Xiao had fallen asleep but was quickly awakened by the big guy. She wiped drool from her mouth and got out of the car.

"Master see you now. You go in." stated the man.

"Well, good. Maybe I can get some answers."

Two other suits let her into the building and through that really long elevator ride. However, they didn't go all the way to the top. Their destination was at floor 100- once Heihachi's training room now changed into a personal 'area' by Jin.

The two men herded Xiao out of the elevator and closed the door before she could even ask a question. Completely lost and confused, Xiao began to wander around the area for a few minutes.

Curiousity took over her common sense (like she had any...) and she shows intrest a tiger figurine.

"Awww, this is cute!" she sighed while fiddling with the tiger's head.

Unaware of her own strength, Xiaoyu pressed on the figure too hard and the head came off.

"Oops! Oh, come on go back on!" she hushed.

Someone was coming. Licking on it and sticking it back didn't work so she simply got on her knees and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Mishima! I broke your cute tiger thingy and...huh?"

Whoever it was made chills run up and down her spine. Someone was behind her and she got up and back away.

"Uh, you wanted to see me sir?"

The man chuckled. "No need for formalities Ling. Your in good hands."

The girl immediately recognized his voice. She giggled then ran and grabbed him.

"Jin! You're okay!" her voice was filled with excitement.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm assuming you got my letter then?"

She pulled away and shook her head.

"It's just as well. There was something in it I didn't want you to see...at least not yet."

"What was in it Jin? Was it a present!" she hopped up and down.

"...No...I said something I probably shouldn't have. Your grandfather's going to be very upset with me..."

Worried now by his voice, Xiao gave Jin a light hug. "Whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing of concern. But the real reason I came here is beacause of our little mission."

"Oh, that." Jin said plainly. "For now we can forget about it. I just want to spend time with you."

Ambitious, he moved his hand down a little towards her rump but was interrupted by her speaking.

"We can't just forget about it. This girl...something about her doesn't sit right with me, and I'm not resting until-"

He silenced her with his lips. The girl's eyes bulged with surprise as she was taken into his arms. This is the one thing she dreamed about but could never really see. It wasn't long before she found herself lying face up on his bed.

Her eyes only cracked open to see his intense expression. Those thick eyebrows frightened her as they arched in the same manner as Kazuya's. Fear and desire fought amongst themselves as Jin removed his shirt, his muscles brimming with gold. He slowly crawled over her, giving a loving but sinister smirk.

"Jin..." she whispered. "I don't think..."

"Why don't you, Xiao? I've sensed something between us since that day we met in high school. Your no longer my friend, Ling Xiaoyu."

The girl's eyes flashed open. Everything connected and his act of ripping her blouse triggered a sudden reaction.

"That's enough!" yipped Xiao as she shoved Jin off her.

"What the fuck are you doing!" snapped Jin.

"What am I doing! You're the one who's lost his mind! Just what were you planning on doing with me?"

Out of nowhere, Jin starts cackling fiendishly. Xiao balls her fists.

"What do you think, foolish girl! Now that I have everything my father ever owned the only thing left for me to do is claim what's been mine all these years-you! Everyone in this building has been sent home. It's just you and me..."

The depth of his voice, the look in his eye. Jin never acted this way towards her. He was always a boy friend...nothing more. Yet deep inside Xiao knew she was in love with him, and she refused to let him go.

"I won't lie to you Jin. I too have felt things these past few years. But this isn't like you at all. It's as if you've been possessed...like your father."

"The nerve! Don't ever compare me to him! Regardless, if you feel the same way about me then prove it!"

He came back to her like a ravenous dog and even acted as such. There was no hint of love in his actions, just pure lust. This didn't bode well for the girl. To show his dominance he pinned Xiao against a wall and trailed his tongue across her neck.

"S-stop...Jin please...STOP!" her voice was higher than a dying cat.

He didn't care.There was no way he'd allow her to escape him again. There was only one way to get out of pain this scary, so she did what she had to.

Her leg ricocheted off the ground and right into Jin's manhood. He instantly scrunched himself into a ball and bared his teeth.

"I own you, dammit! I own-" his head jerked back.

Xiao had slapped Jin into submission. He didn't move, for a second it looked like he'd stopped breathing. Fearing the worst, she left him there on the floor and abandoned the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Rain fell heavy that night as Xiao kept running and running, trying so hard to get away from the horror she expierienced. There was no way she could ever trust Jin after that-not any man. When she felt all was safe, Xiao bawled away.

"I can't believe Jin would do something like that! And to think I wanted to help that jerk..."

The tears slowed down, and she prepared herself to leave and never look back a thundering sound trudged down the street. After what just happened she was not in the mood for anything else.

As the noise came closer she got into her fighting stance, eyes narrowed to focus on whatever was coming. The sound couldn't be heard when she did this, so she tiptoed forward.

"Come out!" she demanded.

Whatever it was it did reveal itself-as Panda. Relieved, Xiaoyu greets her beloved pet with open arms.

"Oh, Panda! It's been awful, just unspeakable! Jin...he...I mean we almost-"

Panda nudged at her hand with the letter in her mouth. Xiao took hold of it and opened the letter.

"This letter...it's from Jin, right?" she asked.

Panda nodded her head vigorously. Once she did, Xiao violently ripped it into pieces. Panda cried out to her.

"I don't even want to know what he has to say! After what he tried to do to me...do you not see this!" she showed her ripped blouse.

Panda bent her ears back. She'd expected something bad to happen but nothing like this. But she knew it wasn't Jin's doing. The blood inside him was doing battle against tiself and would eventually kill him unless an intervention was made. The only way Panda could do this was to place the faith back in Xiao.

"We're leaving Panda. Grandpa was right...I hate it when he's right!"

When she tried to run away, Panda pushed her back.

"Panda, what's wrong with you? I know you don't want to leave but we can't stay here anymore."

In desperation, Panda leaped on top of the girl and shook her head.

"Aiya! Panda get of me your too big!" she fought to shove the bear off but to no avail. "Panda!"

She whined loudly and climbed off Xiao, a dissappointed look on her face.

"I don't see why you want to stay here, Panda. If we don't leave things will only get worse between Jin and me, and I know your tired of Kuma always hitting on you. Just forget about this place, okay?"

Reluctantly, Panda nodded.

"Aaah...achoo! Oh great now I have a cold! Let's hurry and go home before grandpa get's madder than he already is."

Xiao bundled up close to Panda and powerwalked down the street. Panda couldn't help be feel it was her duty to bring Xiao and Jin back together, but how would she go about doing it? More importantly, could she pull it off in time?


	10. That Unforgetable Face

Chapter 10: That Unforgetable Face...

Her training complete, Asuka took a train into Tokyo to find Jin Kazama. Even though her father strongly encouraged her to wait until the notice of another tournament, Asuka did not wish to enter anymore of them as it went against her mother's crime. It was at this city that she felt her blood chill. Devil was in her midst...

It was noon and the streets where bristling with activity as always. To start off, Asuka pursued a place where she could make her stay until a sign came up. Unfortunately many hotels were packed this season due to the extremely popular AnimeCon being held. She was never a big fan of anime even though she watched it occasionally. Tired from her escapade, Asuka takes a break at a resturant and ponders over her plot for revenge.

"Where in the world can this guy be? With all these people in the city, its going to be impossible to track him down..."

Interrupting her thoughts was the same terrible feeling she had when she arrived. Impatient, Asuka leaves the resturant and searches around the perimeter of the building.

"I know something's out here," she said softly to herself,"my awareness is of the highest degree compared to other people."

"...Just like Jun's..." said an unknown voice.

Swiftly, the girl turned her head and stared into the eyes of a man that was astoundingly similar to Jin. Had his height, the spiked hair, the thick arched eyebrows...but a much more serious and frightening face.

"You been following me this whole time, but why?" she demanded.

"Memory is all child. Your face reminded me of a woman I once knew a long time ago. It's almost as if your are her reincarnation..."

Asuka scoffed. "Yeah, if you believe in such things. Anyway, do you know of a man named Jin Kazama?"

Kazuya's eye gleamed a faint red. The Devil inside him still showed even then. The girl had then become more intriguing than ever.

"As a matter of fact I do. He resides far off on the other side of the city and I can take you there if you promise me one thing."

"What is it?" she asked.

"When we see him I want a fight. A good one. He's betrayed me and his people for so long and I am but an aging man, no longer up to the task. Pure evil pulses in his blood and only you with your purity and strength can stop him."

"So he has hurt you as well. I'm sorry for that and I will do everything in my power to stop him. What is your name, sir?"

Kazuya gulped. Surely she would know that he is Jin's father and his scheme would be ruined. So he decided to make up a name.

"Uh...Go...Yama...Guchi...Go Yamaguchi! Yes that's my name! Go Yamaguchi. And you?"

"Asuka Kazama." she stated.

He was sure of it now. She was if anything a relative to his former love and the only one who had the power to kill Jin. He would take his revenge even sooner than he thought.

Note; Yes, it is short and undescriptive, but at least I'm stickin' with it! School's a bitch these days...


	11. Stunning Realization

Note: Jin has transformed into Devil between the 9th and 11th chapter.

Chapter 11: Stunning Realization

As she packed up her belongings about to leave, Ling started to reluctantly reminisce about Jin. He'd always been so laid back and calm …sometimes serious. Never in the four years had she known Jin had he ever acted in such a manner. Even though it was hard to swallow there was no turning back. Her grandfather was untouchable in his decision and Panda hadn't spoken to her since the incident.

"Everything's fallen apart…" she spoke to herself, "there's a good chance I'll never come back here."

Interrupting her thoughts was Wang Jinrey, crankier than ever

"Hurry up Xiao! Our flight outta this dump is in 1 hour… and I can't wait to get home to your mother's Peking duck!"

There was an awkward silence afterwards. Tears leaked themselves out of her eyes. _This is it_…she thought…_the last I'll see of the Rising Sun..._

Somewhere outside Tokyo…

Asuka followed Go until they had reached their destination. There was a brand new Hon-Maru, and without a moment's hesitation Asuka approached its door but Go stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you doing? Let me pass…" she demanded.

"You said I would be the one to fight Jin."

"I say a lot of things I don't mean Go…or should I say…Kazuya!"

(Insert lightning bolt)

"Did you think I was some kind of idiot! The cone head hair, the bushmen eyebrows, bloody red eye, and not to mention that freak show tail of yours? You've got 'evil' written all over you! Only a demon such as you could create someone ill enough to cause the death of my mother! I will be the one slaying Jin Kazama not you, and if you get in my way-"

"You'll do nothing child!" he snapped and gave a right hook to the girl's face. "Jin has always been my prey…always. And if he's anything like his old man, he's more than a match for a weak girl of goodness. That same weakness was within Jun Kazama, and what's she up to these days…NOT A DAMN THING! She's sitting inside the belly of a beast that's dead and it's all because of that crappy angelic gene inside her."

Angered, Asuka wiped the spit from her mouth and took one glance behind Kazuya. A shadow appeared.

"Jin may have my power but he has Jun's as well. It's only a matter of time before the two genes go into an all out war and battle for his soul, a battle that neither side can win. So there's really no point in us even trying to kill him because eventually he will kill himself! It's the natural beauty of this whole situation! Ha ha ha!"

Not wanting to break his moment, Asuka sat there on the ground watching as the shadow grew closer…her hands began to tingle.

That same feeling has returned! Stronger this time, it is him.

Kazuya finally shut up only after being muzzled by a grotesque hand. He struggled to break free but even his might could not save him. In a second his eyes shut, and he was then out cold. Quickly Asuka stood before the figure.

"Well it's about time you showed up…Jin Kazama." she muttered.

Only the whites of his eyes shown. Teeth were present as well-like gleaming pearls of darkness.

"_Hurrrrr…you're the one…I…we were looking for_…" Jin hissed.

"What do you mean we you monster? I only recall you. You mean to say that there is more of your kind out there?"

"_No. Ling Xiaoyu…girl with pigtails…we_-"

"Enough of this! I came here to do one thing and that is to slay you! Cousin or not you are responsible for my mother's death. She WILL be avenged! Hyah!"

She made her first attack to his chest, and then countered by pinning him to the ground. Jin landed with a thud but hardly reacted to her assault. This she could not understand.

My power, it's not affecting him at all! This is bad…

As a response, Jin grabbed hold of her and unleashed his bestial wings. Then he flew up into the air and came back down, crashing her back against a tree. Asuka wailed out in pain.

"_Girl…name…I need to know before I end up…hurting you_…" he said.

"Eh...oh like you aren't doing that already!"

They both hit the ground and Asuka turned the tables on the demon hybrid by rolling him over on his backside. A barrage of punches repeatedly fell upon Jin, hurting only his emotions. She let up for one second.

"_P-Please…I was searching all this time so I could…understand_." He pleaded.

"Shut…UP!" she screamed while continuing to pummel him with her fist.

Every connection she made with his face triggered another piece of the Devil gene to react viciously. After a while it started to hurt her just as she drew back for another hit. Still she couldn't figure why. His skin grew to deep ebony and his face became more wolfish in appearance. Finally she stopped. Hands were shaking and she felt utterly weak. With ease Jin pushed her off and stood before her with a grin so chilling her bones thumped inside her own flesh.

"_Too late now…far too late to understand_…" grunted Jin.

Asuka stay frozen. Her body was at a state of paralysis-the kind that was birthed from fear itself. It was the first time in her life she'd known of the word.

"_Now all must suffer…all must DIE! Starting with you_!"

Once again the blood in his eyes welled up and fizzled. Not knowing what to expect, the girl merely stood there and closed her eyes. She couldn't even scream or show emotion for she was too worn out. No tears, no frown, no movement. Outside the area the red light could be seen for miles…

On top of Panda, Xiaoyu slept her troubles away. She would see her mom and dad, live in normalcy…

"What the hell is that!" cried the old geezer pointing at the red light and waking Xiao up.

"Uh, aiya Jinrey! What is it now?" she complained.

"The light…it has returned…this is exactly why we must leave."

Curiously Xiao peered over at the distance where the light had begun to die. Memories began rushing into her little mind.

_When I touched Jin I could see it, that same red light. Then he wasn't himself either._

Panda started to whine. She only whined in this way when it came to Jin.

Grandpa, where's that coming from?" she asked having already known the answer.

"From those cursed Mishimas of course! It's most likely that boy you were so ga ga over for all these years, Jin. The Devil Gene…er…uh…ahem. It seems I've said too much! Come on now let's go!"

Right, of course! She remembered. He warned me during the tournament about this and how we couldn't be together…it all makes sense now.

She faced her grandpa sternly. "I'm not going anywhere pops! Jin needs me now more than ever and…I'm going to stay here! I'm going to live the rest of my life in Japan! SO suck on that!"

Over stimulated she whacked Panda's hindquarters and the duo sped off in the direction of the blinding light. Jinrey hunched over with his mouth agape staring at his granddaughter, whom he figured he never seen again…he wasn't going to pass up the trip back home for his daughter's Peking Duck!

_I understand now Jin…and I still love you…_

Note: This is it! The moment a lot of you have waited for! Here comes the conclusion of Kazama Complex where will find out the fate of Asuka and Jin…and what will Xiao do when she finds him AND the girl they've been looking for throughout this story! Don't lose hope!


	12. Asuka vs Jin

Chapter 12: Asuka vs. Jin

So quiet was everything…except when that moment came. Did Asuka die like her mother and aunt before her or merely be lost to us forever? We will find out now...

In a fit of rage Jin roared in his might, watching as Asuka fell to the ground but so slowly it was unreal. No longer did he speak of normal tongue…nor did he speak much at all. The Devil Gene had won the battle for his soul at last but he wasn't out of the woods yet. He could see the radiant glow surrounding the girl, engulfing her with its white purity. It stung the demon's eyes causing him to retreat.

When Asuka was pummeling Jin she absorbed the remains of Angel Gene that were dormant. Since she was already an angel in disguise, she'd become more powerful than Jin (like a reincarnated Jun).

"Unnn…what is this? Have I ascended?" she said in a hush.

Jin growled at this sight, he knew too well of the powers an angel may possess for he was born from one.

Asuka levitated off the ground and stared intently at the demon. "I'm not sure what's going on…but I'm sticking to my word. I will kill you."

"_HURRRR…_" it was all he could say.

Swiftly he came for her, tongue lolling out of his mouth and claws sharpened to a peak. Asuka shined brilliantly and prepared to defend. Once he made contact, his claws began to melt and fall off. He pulled back and saw his hand was showing bone in areas that had been deflected by her aura.

"You can't touch me Jin. If you do you'll die, and if you don't you'll die. Surrender while you can and I'll make it quick."

Of course he chose not to but he could only do one attack from a distance and it hadn't worked; he was at a loss. To decide was vague, but he chose suicide in the hopes that they'd both lose. She did not care either way.

* * *

Fear was all that possessed Xiao's mind, fear that someone had caught Jin on his bad side and was now fighting him possibly to the death.

"Hurry Panda, hurry! We have to stop Jin before he- huh?" she halted the bear as someone came from behind the trees.

It was Kazuya, completely back to norm, the Devil Gene evaporated from his body. Xiao hesitated but being the good natured woman she was she went to help him on his feet.

"Mr. Mishima…are you okay?" she asked sincerely.

He resisted her aid and said, "I'll be fine. I just need to wait out that fight back there. Jin won't last much longer so I'll be able to take back what's mine…"

Xiao couldn't believe what she heard. "That's your son out there fighting to survive and all you can think about is the Devil! It's because of him that all this madness started! If you hadn't given your soul away-"

"I wouldn't be here and neither would Jin Kazama!" he shouted to her face.

Xiao stepped away and Panda growled.

"The Devil saved me that day. When I fell my chest burst open and I was on the verge of death until the Devil appeared and made a deal with me. In return for my soul he gave me life and a chance to kill my father. Not to mention spend time with Jun Kazama, whom you have to thank for the birth of Jin. So instead of hating him for what he is, you should be thanking him!"

Xiao didn't want to hear it. So what if Devil saved Kazuya's life? Had she known about all of this she would've favored him dead, but she couldn't have so wishful thinking was pointless.

"I've heard enough. Come on Panda, we have a friend to save."

Passing by Kazuya, Xiao gave a weak smile. "I always believed that Jin had to have gotten his sweetness from someone. It's obvious that Jun was that someone but for her to love you then I guess deep down you have some good in you too. Don't be so afraid to show it."

"Humph. You don't know a damn thing about me so don't try to talk as if you understand."

She sighed and kept moving. A man of 49 years age can't have his mind changed by an 18 year old.

* * *

By now Jin was oozing away in a skin crawling fashion, panting heavily and on his knees. This battle would not end to his favor and he knew it. Asuka felt lightheaded from the previous attack but she was still standing. For a moment Jin regained most of his mentality.

"_Why…are we doing…this_…" he rasped.

"Don't play dumb now! You were in such a hurry earlier and now you're giving up? Cowards never deserve to live…"

In a spiritual sense she put her hands together and formed her ki, the inner strength inside began to fester. This was it…

"Repent!" she cried while sending a burst of her power into Jin's midsection.

He bellowed and collapsed, the markings of Devil ebbing away into the sky.

"JIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!" shrilled Xiao in sadness. She'd been witness to the act.

Asuka turned to the pigtailed girl in question. "Who are you?"

Xiao did not answer. She went up to Jin and grabbed hold of his degenerating body while sobbing. Puzzled still the angel bent down and tried to touch her.

"Why are you crying over him? Do you not see he is evil and must be put to rest?"

Xiao looked up at the glowing young girl. "You're her aren't you? The girl Jin and I searched for all this time so that he could understand more about his past. How could you kill your one of your own?"

Asuka was quiet for a moment, trying to grasp what she said, then shook it off. "He's not dead yet. The Devil Gene is weakening; it seems I'm still not strong enough to dispose of him. Now I ask again, who are you?"

"Ling Xiaoyu, a good friend of Jin's…maybe now a little bit more than that…I now know the plague of his family and why he's suffering for it so much. You should know it too since your apart of it now."

"I don't wish to know anymore than I know now. But I will grant you one thing, and that is the prolonged life of Jin Kazama. When I do become great enough he will die by my hands. I have a feeling I'll see you again too."

"And what's your name, I must know to aid my beloved Jin!"

"Asuka Kazama." She stated plainly and walked off into the waking sun.

Xiao glared at her until she vanished from sight. "Asuka…I won't forget such a name…"

Under her pale hands lie Jin, awakened with his body intact and his being returned to norm.

"Uh, Xiao…what am I doing here?" he asked.

Normal. He was back to his serious, mellow self she could tell just by looking at his gorgeous face. Even better was that he couldn't recall anything that happened, and Xiao would rather die than remember such displeasing incidents. Overjoyed, she squeezed him tightly and nuzzled his neck. Jin was confused but then again, she always made him feel this way. Panda came bounding out of the trees and hugged them both rather painfully. For a split second, Jin was happy, making Xiao happy and then Panda the same.

Note: That's it. It leaves you knowing that the story continues but the thing is…I'm not going to do a sequel for this. There are so many stories of the fantasized Tekken 6 that it would just be dumb to put another one on there and clutter the Tekken fan fics. I've already heard about the 6th one being made and supposedly coming out next year for PS3, even though I'm not sure if it's true (with two new characters, Lili and Dragonov). I'll wait patiently for its arrival but will still keep writing fics about Tekken. Currently working on The Fortune of Fox, which is somewhat self-explanatory and Codename: RAVEN.


End file.
